Makeup and Naps
by Hylen
Summary: Danny buys Lucy a present. And then falls asleep leaving her alone with it. Oneshot. Just a bit of DLL fun!


**Summary: Danny buys Lucy a present. And then falls asleep leaving her alone with it. Oneshot. Just a bit of DLL fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

"Hey Linds, if I were to get Lucy a present what would she like?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to by Lucy a present. What should I get for her?"

Lindsay turned to look at her husband. His question had come out of the blue and surprised her. There weren't any special holidays coming up, therefore he didn't need to buy Lucy anything. What was he up to?

"Well, she likes playing with the empty cases for my old makeup. Oh! And she likes to take my makeup bags and pretend their purses. Why?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I don't know. I just want to get her something. I mean all this excitement with the baby coming, I don't want her to feel left out."

"Danny she's two and a half. I don't think she knows how to feel left out."

At that moment, Lucy walked into the room. "Mommy, I anna go ahtside."

"Hey pretty girl. We can go outside. How about we go to the park?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Daddy coming?"

"Nah, I'm not coming this time Luce. Daddy has to go to work." Danny reached down and scooped his little girl up. "But you have fun with Mommy and I'll see you when I get home. Okay?"

Lucy nodded and kissed Danny on the nose. He returned her kiss then leaned over to kiss Lindsay softly on the lips.

"I'll see you when you get home. Have a good day at work," Lindsay said to him.

"I will. And you two have fun at the park."

"We will. I love you Danny."

"I love you too Linds."

* * *

Danny sighed as he put his key in the lock and opened the door. He'd had a long day at work and wanted nothing more than to lay on the couch and take a nap. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and took off his shoes.

"Daddy!"

Danny turned just in time to see Lucy running at him from the kitchen, frosting smeared all over her face. He set the bag he was carrying on the floor and bent down to pick her up.

"Hey there beautiful! I missed you today. Have you and Mommy been baking cookies again?" he asked giving her a kiss. He carried her back into the kitchen where he saw four baking sheets full of cookies.

"Wow Linds, umm, are you trying to give me a slow, painful death?"

Lindsay chuckled and walked over to kiss her husband. "Shut up. I was craving cookies and we didn't have any. Of course now that they're all made, I don't want any."

"Of course. Well we can take them to work tomorrow and be the most popular people in the lab," Danny said with a smirk. "So how was your day?"

"It was good. We played at the park for a while, then came back here and watched Elmo. And then we played with my makeup before deciding to make cookies."

"Oh! That reminds me…" Danny's voice trailed off as he walked back into the living room. He came back into the kitchen carrying the bag that he had set on the floor. "I got a present for Lucy."

Upon hearing her name and the word 'present' in the same sentence, Lucy's eyes sparkled. "I anna see! I anna see!"

Danny just smiled and pulled out the gift. It was a small makeup palate. Lucy smiled and jumped up and down. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Danny she's too young for that! Maybe if she was five, but she's not."

"Oh it'll be fine. She can get an early start. By the time she is five her makeup skills will put all the other girls to shame." This earned him a playful smack on the arm.

"Well can you at least take her into the living room to play with it? I'm about to start dinner."

"Sure thing babe. Hey Luce, you wanna go play with your new makeup?" Lucy nodded and ran out of the room. Danny leaned over and gave Lindsay a quick kiss before following his daughter.

* * *

"Wow Lucy, Mommy is definitely going to have to show you how to put makeup on," Danny noted as he watched his daughter's failed attempts at applying eyeshadow and blush.

"Mommy busy. Can I put makeup on Daddy?" Lucy asked.

"Er… sure why not." Danny silently swore that no one would find out about this. He watched as Lucy 'applied' her makeup to his arms. He secretly thanked God that she wasn't putting it on his face.

"Daddy will you paint my toes?" Lucy had grown tired of the makeup all of a sudden. She wanted him to paint her toenails a pretty pink.

"Of course honey. I'll go get some of Mommy's pretty pink nail polish." Danny returned in less than a minute and sat down on the floor next to his daughter. It took him all of two minutes to paint her nails, but when he was finished he released a yawn.

"Daddy tired?"

"Yeah, Daddy's tired. Do you want to lay down on the couch with me and watch a movie?"

"Can we watch Elmo?"

"Of course we can sweetie. Come here," Danny said as he scooped her up and carried her over to the couch. He set her on one end and then laid down with his legs in front of her. She loved to sit like that. He started the DVD and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Lindsay's shriek woke Danny with a start. "Wassa matter? What happened?"

"Look at your daughter!"

Danny glanced at Lucy and suppressed a laugh. Her arms and legs were covered with nail polish. Clearly she had gotten bored with the movie and wanted to play with her makeup some more.

"You were supposed to be watching her Danny!" Lindsay tried to sound angry, but Danny saw the small smile forming on her lips. She obviously found the situation as funny as he did.

"I'm sorry Linds. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. On the other hand, you too look absolutely adorable with your matching polish," Lindsay said with a laugh. Danny glanced at his arms and realized that Lucy had painted on him too. He started laughing and scooped his daughter up in a big hug.

* * *

**AN: I got the idea for this story from my aunt. A similar thing happened with my uncle and cousin. **

**I don't normally ask, but please review. **

**~Jess**


End file.
